A game racket having a surface for sharply contacting an air-borne game piece is an element in many popular games, including tennis, badminton, paddle ball, squash and ping-pong. Although this discussion will use the word "racket" to describe all such game elements, the field is sometimes divided into paddles, having a closed rigid contact surface, and true rackets, having a contact surface formed by placing a net of flexible string under extreme peripheral tension. The limitations of the paddle structure lie not only in the high swing weight (torsional inertia) of a normal design, but also the high wind resistance of the closed contact surface. Although the true racket structure overcomes many of the objections of the paddle structure and although the use of modern materials and technology have even overcome most of the drawbacks of the early true rackets, the fact still remains that the true racket is a composite structure of wood or metal and string and is, therefore, difficult and expensive to manufacture. It is also subject to rapid deterioration and warpage when exposed to the elements. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a game racket which can be constructed with a low swing weight and low wind resistance.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a game racket which is generally homogenous in structure and can therefore be fabricated by simple mechanical methods.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a game racket which is capable of a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a racket that is not subject to deterioration and warpage when exposed to the weather.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.